


Princes of Fangorn

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Draco, Hermione, and the Weasley twins are sent to Middle Earth after the war due to a deal they made to end the war. Placed into the form of an older race of Elves that used to reside in Middle Earth, the group set about building a base and training for the War they know is coming…and trying to come to terms with what happened to them all in their own world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lady Vespera

**A/N: This is a Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- both books belong to their respective owners and no money is being made from this.**

**Rating: Mature**

**Title: The Princes of Fangorn**

**Summary: Harry, Draco, Hermione, and the Weasley twins are sent to Middle Earth after the war due to a deal they made to end the war. Placed into the form of an older race of Elves that used to reside in Middle Earth, the group set about building a base and training for the War they know is coming…and trying to come to terms with what happened to them all in their own world.**

**Set: The bulk of the story will take place in 'The Return of the King' for Lord of Rings, but there will be flashbacks of earlier times for the group. Set after Hogwarts for Harry Potter, but will be largely AU after**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, past Ron/Hermione, and mentions of Fred/Hermione/George.**

**Warnings: Mention of Character Deaths (from before the story), mention of torture, general angst, violence, language, explicit sex scenes, and Mpreg.**

**Note from author: This story is in no way associated with Solo Por Ti, my other LOTR/HP story.**

**Chapter 1: The Lady Vespera**

The thunder crashed in the sky and lightening raced across the dark clouds. The dark night was pressing in along with the elements. The wind howled and raced between everything fiercely and the trees in the ancient Fangorn Forest groaned at the force. Rain fell from the sky in thundering sheets all over the land. The area was still apart from the elements creating damage and ravaging the land- the animals had long since fled sensing the oncoming storm and the only thing left was the trees which had stood their ground for many centuries.

The trees of Fangorn were old. Everyone knew that. Elves, Men, Istari and Dwarfs knew that- they knew the History of Fangorn and many had walked under the trees and heard the groans and wails that the forest made. However, they did not know its History- not its real history. While the forest had decreased in size slowly over the Second and Third ages the forest- sentient as it was- protected that which was most secret.

The ruins could not be seen from any lookout post that man could reach but if one could get high enough they would see the skeleton of a great hall poking from some of the trees, the roof had long since torn off and apart from a few walls and some supports showing that it was once a roof. The walls and supports had long since being covered by the plants. A little further the top of a few tours could be seen peaking through the trees, damaged but still standing the towers were greyed with age but once were a brilliant white.

This was the city of Nihilum, the city of the Dark Ones.

The race which had resided there were what the current elves if Middle Earth had evolved from. However, unlike the more gentle elves which resided in the forests now- these older elves were much more powerful. Built for war and darker in nature these elves would defend the Earth itself and cut down anyone in their way.

But they had long since left the once peaceful lands to find other battle grounds but content with the knowledge the Valar would call them back if needed. And as the lightening streaked across the sky in terrifying forms and the thunder shook the Earth several forms as quick as the wind moved through the trees towards the centre of the forest. The trees seemingly moving out of the way for them as they headed towards the city and safe haven.

The figures stopped at the ruins and five forms looked over the ruins which were looming above them. The rain fell through the missing roofs and if you looked up you could almost see terrifying figures in the clouds. They moved underneath the trees towards the towers after a moments and heading towards a wall one of the smaller figures moved and placed their hand into the wet stone which proceeded to glow under their hand.

The stone wall seemed to part with a shudder and give way to a staircase, the five figures quickly made their way inside and once inside the wall shut behind them- protecting them and hiding them from their enemies.

The Dark Ones had returned.

00000

Aragorn smiled as the Hobbits chattered to them from their positions on his and Eomer's horses. Looking over them he couldn't help but be greatly relieved that they had not being hurt and that the Ents had helped them in the end. They approached the Ent called Treebeard and looked towards the tower in which Saruman was locked inside.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli exclaimed loudly wanting there to be one less enemy to deal with. Aragorn did agree with him a little. The wizard if left alone could become dangerous.

"No, he's no power anymore. He must remain here," Gandalf said looking towards Treebeard.

"I am sorry Gandalf but I have already received my orders- I am to hold him inside until the Lady Vespera arrives to deal with him," Treebeard said solemnly. The Ent did not want to undermine the Istari's authority but this land did not belong to them anymore- not since the Dark Ones returned.

"Lady Vespera?" Gandalf asked, his tone not showing any shock, though his companions were showing their openly.

"Yes, Lady Vespera received orders this morning. She should be arriving very soon," Treebeard said. He did not want to make them angry, he didn't know what he should reveal- while he would abide by their rule he understood the seriousness in which they took their roles. If he stood in their way they would remove him permanently. But to stand with them meant he would see them bring peace to all of Adar within time.

"We shall wait for her then, and make sure that she does not require our help," Gandalf said with a smile. While he was wary there might be another power within their world he also understood that he should not judge until they had seen it for themselves.

Instructing his companions to sit on the steps of the tower to rest as they all chatted calmly until Treebeard moved and looked towards the tree line. They followed his gaze and their eyes soon fell on the horse which had emerged from the trees, a rider on its back. They were covered by a cloak but the figure seemed somewhat small meaning that it was probably the Lady Vespera.

The horse moved quickly through the water towards the tower and Treebeard seemed to think for a moment before dropping on one knee as the figure stopped in front of him.

"Lady Vespera," Treebeard greeted in his deep booming voice and bowed his head.

The figure seemed to nod back and then climbed from the horse and onto a dry bit of stone which stood higher than the water. They could now seen the figure was no more than 5'6 and very slight. They were clothed fully in black but they could see a strange materiel covering her feet and legs though you could see the ends of a skirt from her cloak.

"Is the Wizard still inside?" the woman's voice was smooth but cold.

"Yes, my Lady," Treebeard nodded.

"I shall be back in a moment," Lady Vespera stated and strode down through the water towards the steps in a surprisingly smooth movement. She walked past the fellowship, who she had yet to acknowledge, and to the heavy doors. Grabbing a thin item from her pocket she placed it on the doors in the middle and stepped back a few steps. A small bang was heard and Lady Vespera moved and pushed them open with ease. She slipped inside and with a thud the door closed behind her.

There was silence for a moment before a scream was heard from inside- the scream was cut off part way through and the all rose from the steps looking to the door with apprehension. It opened and the women slipped back out- this time with a smaller sword in her hand, which also seemed to be covered in the strange material you could see on her legs between her shoe and skirt.

"It is done," she stated, "thank you for watching him Treebeard."

"It is no trouble, my Lady," Treebeard smiled.

"You may go about your duties of management here, I shall entertain our guests," Lady Vespera spoke and Treebeard nodded and began to move away.

Lady Vespera turned to them and sheathed her sword before raising her hands to the hood which covered her features from them. She pulled the hood from her head and placed it neatly on her shoulders.

"Greetings everyone, I am Lady Vespera," she nodded. They were all shocked by her appearance. The long locks which women in their own homes prided over where not present on this women. Her hair was shorter than a man- it was cut closely to her head. Her face was very pretty but no emotion showed on it.

However, most shocking were the ears which marked her as an elf, but she didn't look like any elf they had ever seen. Her skin while glowing was a ghostly white, her eyes were darkened underneath and Gandalf was almost sure her irises were slits instead of round. Overall, she made a very astonishing Lady.

"Greetings Lady Vespera, I am Gandalf the White and we have come to collect our friends Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took," Gandalf said while smiling slightly.

"Ahh, hobbits. Amazing creatures are they not?" Lady Vespera said while a smirk crossed her face- revealing a hint of fangs where the canine teeth were. They were small but defiantly there.

"Indeed they are," Gandalf smiled. It was indeed true.

"Unfortunately, I am here with news that you can't be leaving just yet," Lady Vespera began, "I have been instructed to bring you to The Princes."

"Princes?" Gandalf asked as various voiced sounded around saying that they would be leaving and that she can't keep them here.

"Yes, the Princes of Fangorn Forest, and rulers of Nihilum," Lady Vespera answered while casting a dark stare on them all.

"Well, best not keep them waiting," Gandalf said making a hasty decision and hoping he would not regret it.

"I shall give you one hour to prepare yourself for the journey which will take about 6 hours. It would be wise to have some food before we depart. There is a stream running clean about 30 minutes from here. You can have your horses water themselves there," Lady Vespera said with a nod before she went to her horse which was waiting patiently and gave it some food from a bag she produced from her cloak.

Gandalf turned back to his companions and nodded for them to do as Lady Vespera had said. Gandalf could feel a great change in the air.

00000

Vespera means "of the evening" in Esperanto.

Nihilum means Nothing in Latin.

Imagine Hermione's hair like Emma Watson's pixie hair-do.

Hope everyone likes the start! I am eager to know what people think!


	2. The City of Nihilum

Chapter 2: The City of Nihilum

The Fellowship were lead by Lady Vespera through the ancient wood and stayed silent while riding. Their guide was silent too and her cold eyes did not look upon them once they set out under the trees. The trees seemed to sway as they went past, moaning out more than previously and the horses seemed to have no trouble getting through the dense forest as they got deeper into Fangorn.

The trees all looked similar, knarled and reaching, making any real method of keeping track of the land difficult- many looked exactly the same and you could swear that you saw the exact same tree moments ago. It was a maze that no-one could navigate. However, it seemed that Lady Vespera was easily leading them as they headed towards these Princes. They had already been travelling for 5 or so hours. They had stopped briefly at another stream where they had one again let their horses drink and the Hobbits had quickly eaten some bread from their packs while Pippin whispered, rather loudly, that he was starving. Lady Vespera had cast an amusing glance over at the Halfling.

The bushes seemed to rustle as if the wind was dashing through them; however, there was only a slight breeze. Gandalf slowed his horse and glanced around as the others followed his example.

There was nothing for a moment but another rustle chillingly raced through a tree further away. Lady Vespera had not stopped moving.

"Lady Vespera," Gandalf called to her, watching her stop and turn on her steed with a glare.

"Yes, Gandalf the White?" she said, her tone emotionless.

"What is in the bushes?" Gandalf asked as his eyes darted around as another rustle sounded.

"What's in the bushes? He asks," a voice sounded from one side of the forest.

"He does, he asks about the bushes," another voice sounded from further up the path.

Everyone had stopped as the bushes seemed to rustle and the rest of the forest had gone silent.

"Enemies?" a voice sounded from the trees above them.

"No, the One of the Evening is with them," a voice answered from behind them making the last of their group whip round.

"Yes, Vespera is with them…but why is Vespera with them?" the voice sounded again, slightly quieter than before making it hard to tell where it was coming from.

"Maybe she brings them to the Crowns…"

"We must alert them they have guests arriving."

"Yes, Guests."

There seemed to be a mighty rustle through the trees and bushes as whatever had been there sped away through Fangorn towards the Princes. The forest seemed to slowly come back to what little life it had had before, which wasn't much. The darkness was still pressing, the air still cold underneath the large reaching trees, and the sparse sounds of animals- except for the birds which seemed to fly overhead every few minutes.

Lady Vespera led them on after a moment and they hurried to catch up to her once she got moving without them. They didn't want to see what surprises the Princes had in store for them should they be left behind. Lady Vespera at least seemed to afford them some protection.

Gandalf felt that those voices may have attacked them should they have been alone. It was obvious that Lady Vespera was some kind of elf- one he had never seen before but after watching her manoeuvre her way through the trees with all the grace that an elf possessed and the pointed ears made it a easy deduction to make. Still he would not refer to her as an elf in case it should offend her in any way.

It seemed that Lady Vespera and her Princes were a force that should not be messed with. A coldness had crept into his bones and he had a feeling this was just the tip of the iceberg.

00000

Aragorn gasped as he looked up at the ruin of a round roof, the grandeur that it must have been was still obvious even with the plants now growing on it. The stone which would have been white was now grey with the age and elements. However, the air was thick with a presence of magic making everyone silent as Lady Vespera dismounted her horse.

"We shall leave the horses here, you may tie them to the ruins to keep them here," she commanded, though her own steed disappeared among the trees.

Everyone got off their mounts and after securing them as requested Lady Vespera moved to one of the few walls still in tact. Placing her gloved hand on the wall the stone began to glow as contact was made. The glow was blue but changed to white after a few moments- spreading up to her elbow before drawing back and fading altogether.

The wall gave a shuddering groan and the wall began to ease back- the stones folding back slowly to reveal a doorway. Not very wide but tall enough for an elf. All the Fellowship could see beyond was darkness but as Lady Vespera stepped inside the doorway they could see small balls of light igniting themselves in a flare of flickering blue.

"Please follow me," Lady Vespera asked, but her tone suggested it was more of a demand.

After a moments hesitation they followed her inside and as soon at the last person had entered a few paces in the stones began to slide back into place faster than how the door had opened, sealing them inside.

They quickly followed after Lady Vespera noticing that once she had passed the strange torches, which held a hovering blue ball of light, extinguished, leaving the passage behind them cloaked in darkness.

Once they had been walking for a moment, on a steady slop, Gandalf had noticed, the group began to look at the passageway. The walls were stone still, however, while faded were cleaned and in surprisingly good repair. The tunnel would drop a few steps every so often and was widening after 10 minutes or so.

Suddenly it widened greatly and sweeping steps opened up leading down into a balcony. The group walked down the steps looking around in awe- for below them was a city, with white marble buildings, towers spiralling towards the darkened ceiling (which couldn't actually be seen), but blue lights hung around the buildings creating an ethereal blue glow. In the distance they would see a tall waterfall falling into a clear pool. The water almost glowing and spreading light to everything around it. Strangely enough there were trees with white leaves shimmering in the pathways, the trunks almost silver in colour.

The air around them seemed fresh and clean despite being underground and the elves were sure they could hear animals and birds nearby. The city seemed to breathe life but was strangely still at the same time. The elves could see clearly and they could see blue material hanging from archways in flowing satin. The buildings have white vines growing in some areas but the style of building was different to normal Elven buildings- but similar at the same time.

"Welcome to Nihilum," Lady Vespera said and two shadows seemed to appear behind her before forming into two figures, both identical and clothes in black clothes similar to Lady Vespera but had silver trimmings bound in their long fiery hair. The pointed ears showing proudly and their smiles showing small fangs.

"Welcome," one started.

"We are Lords Caster-," the other continued.

"And Pollux," the other chimed in.

"We shall take you to the Princes now," they finished in unison while giving cat like smiles and bowing slightly, "they so enjoy having guests."

TBC…

00000

I hope you all enjoyed this update! I was wondering whether someone would mind making some art for this story- it could be drawings, photoshoped/digital, anything really!

Fred and George's names are taken from Greek mythology- the twins Caster and Pollux. No real reasoning but I liked the names.


	3. The Prince Consort

Chapter 3: The Prince Consort

Gandalf gave a slight bow back to the two Lords which had just appeared. The rest of the Fellowship followed his example and Lady Vespera gave a nod to the twins before leaving down the stairs into the city- which lead from the balcony on both sides- her footsteps silent as she disappeared quickly from their eyes.

"The Princes' are awaiting your arrival," one of the twins said- Gandalf could not tell which was Lord Caster and which Lord Pollux was. They were more identical than Elladan and Elrohir, which Gandalf would have thought impossible before this.

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting then," Gandalf said with a kind smile. The twin Lords dropped their cat like smiles for something a little more friendly and began to lead them down the stairs, the opposite stairs to which Lady Vespera took. They went down the stairs into the streets of the city. They were able to see the building up close. The walls were made of heavy stone – had arched doorways and windows- every so often an arch would spread over them which had blue stain draped attached on either side. Apart from the trees and vines on the buildings there seemed to be very little plant life. The pathways were stone and seemed to have silver veins running through the stone. However, the pathway was perfectly smooth and even when the path dipped there were steps to keep everything neat.

The buildings roofs varied- some where flat and plain, others were rounded and seemed to shimmer blue and silver. Vines grew on some of the buildings- seemingly emitting a glow- but other than the vines and drapes the building designs were quite simple. A few carvings above some archways but certainly less detailed than the Elven cities in Middle Earth but still beautiful and elegant in a way which most cities of Men were not.

Aragorn seemed to gain some confidence after a while of following the twin Lords, which even walked in unison, and asked, "These buildings- what design are they? I've never seen anything like it."

The twins turned and glanced back to the Fellowship and looked at one another in confusion before answering.

"The High Prince says they remind him-," one started.

"Of the buildings of the Arabian Nights," the other finished.

"The Prince Consort says it reminds him of Aladdin," they then said as an afterthought but the amusement danced in their eyes.

"Prince Consort? High Prince?" Aragorn murmured.

"We are ruled by the High Prince and his Consort," the Lords replied in perfect sync.

"How come they don't call themselves King or a title such as that? They do rule after all," Gimli said in his gruff voice. Usually when a royal refused to take the title of King or something it was because they didn't have a legitimate claim to the throne but there was no other option for rule at the moment so they would rule with a lesser title.

"The High Prince felt the title was too generic and despite his own title technically showing superiority to his Consort's title, the both rule equally. The High Prince is just better with dealing with politics and such than the Prince Consort," one of the Lord's answered, this time without switching with his brother.

After a little more walking they entered a pathway which opened into a small garden, what appeared to be roses on each side of the path. The roses were blue with white steams and leaves. Some of the petals had come off of the plant and lay on the floor in a blue haze. It was probably the darkest colour they had seen since entering the city. Everything gave off a glow which reminded them of the moon and its silvery light. These petals were a dark navy blue which seemed almost like the night sky- it seemed quite fitting.

"You shall meet the Prince Consort first," one of their guides spoke up.

They entered through some grand double doors at the end of the pathway- the petals swirling inside as the doors shut with a bang behind them. The room in front of them was a simple stone room, it had stairs leading from an archway in front of them, and small bowls with petals, water, and what looked like dried fruit were sat on each step at the side. Midway down the steps was a flat bit which had a stone throne on it. It was particularly grand but had some carving etched into it. There were some stray petals on the seat. Around the chamber there were drapes on different shades of blue, white and silver handing down, all swaying slightly in the gentle breeze. The chamber was lit up by the strange blue light which swirled above them like fireflies.

The archway's drapes seemed to give an ominous swirl as whispers seemed to sound from behind the veil of fabric. Rose petals seemed to blow through the veil towards the throne and swirled around the air for a moment- the rose petals were a dark blue- almost black- and they grew close together and seemed to form a figure sat on the throne. The room started to grow darker and a blue light seemed to shine into the room and the form began to solidify and a flash of green shocked everyone watching and they saw two eyes looking at them before the petals fell away to the floor leaving a man sat in the chair.

The man had long black hair which fell in curls to his mid back, the front strands were pulled round the back of his head and away from his striking face. His face was pale but seemed to hold more of a darker tone than the others they had met. His piercing green eyes were unblinking as they took in the Fellowship. The pupil split as with the others. The elf ears that could be seen on the others were proudly on display with this man too, in of the lobs though was an earring; it was long and silver and seemed to show some flowers and vines before transforming into a raindrop. His other ear was bare of jewellery. His form was tall and strong, though not well muscled, but the Fellowship were under no illusion that he could defend himself if need be.

His clothing differed from what the others wore, which appeared to be more amour than anything; this man's clothes seemed quite feminine. He wore a breast plate of silver metal which had a rich thick fabric coming from the bottom to form a skirt of sorts, his feet were bare but jewellery adorned the right foot, an anklet which linked down to a toe ring which seemed to cover the big toe. The material was a combination of blue and silver but had a veil material over it. His arms were covered by what appeared to be a robe, which seemed to have a hood on it. The breast plate came up to just above the nipples and showed off a flawless pale chest. And sat on the man's forehead was a diadem, the blue stone surrounded by silver metal.

"Welcome," the man said in a rich tone while nodding his head towards them, "I am the Prince Consort, Haru."

"Greetings, I am Gandalf the White," Gandalf began and then introduced everyone to this being. He seemed more ethereal than the others- while Lady Vespera seemed to radiate a darkness and danger and the twin Lords seemed to radiate danger with mischief this man seemed to radiate strength and peace.

"I assume you wonder why you have being summoned to us and who we are," Prince Haru spoke clearly and received several affirmative responses.

"I can only tell you so much information as we are not able to tell you everything, but do know that we are here to help you win this war," Prince Haru continued, "We are an older race of elves called the Dark Ones, and despite the name we are not evil. We gained the name because our Kingdom is Fangorn Forest and the City of Nihilum. It seemed fitting to our ancestors for this to be our name."

"How come we haven't hard of you before now?" Gandalf asked.

"The race is one which had long since left the main lands of Middle Earth to find new adventures. I suppose you could describe the race as one of War- we go were there is a fight were we are needed. Until now we were not needed," Prince Haru explained, his voice taking on an almost hypotonic tone.

"What about the first war with Sauron? Where was your race then?" Legolas questioned, his tone bordering on angry.

"The race was watching but you had that under control. It is not our job to step in for every scuffle between races," Prince Haru commented, his own tone not changing, but his eyes taking in the tense bodies which formed at his words.

"If you don't mind me asking, why step in now and not earlier?" Gandalf asked calmly.

"We were not ready to step in, despite my heritage I am only 29 years old," Prince Haru stated receiving the shocked gasp from the group.

"How do expect to be of any assistance to us then?" Gimli boomed.

"Silence dwarf," Haru stated as his eyes glowed slightly and his voice echoed around the chamber, "do not presume that since I am younger than you that I am incapable of anything. This is the second war I have being involved in and it certainly won't be the last. When you have long become dust in the wind I shall have survived and be fighting in wars deadlier than your simple mind can imagine."

Prince Haru held his hand to the side and once more petals formed and moulded themselves into the shape of a long sword, its blade incredibly thin but wickedly sharp. The blade soon was solid in the Prince's hand and the black edge of the blade almost invisible to the eyes.

"Remember, there is a reason why we were called here. You cannot win this war on your own," Prince Haru stated in a hiss, "Now, my husband will see you."

And with those words the Dark Elven Prince disappeared in a shower of rose petals which gentle fluttered to the floor.

00000

Harry's appearance if like that of Jaye Davidson's of Ra in the Stargate film. So please use that as a reference. His method of appearance is inspired by the Japanese tokusatsu 'Kamen Rider Kiva' and Maya's teleportation power which is basically she can appear and disappear in the shower of petals. The diadem in my mind is a recreation of the Ravenclaw diadem.

Harry's name means sun light and is Japanese in origin.


End file.
